EL CAMPAMENTO
by the hylian-wolf
Summary: manny y frida sacan buenas calificaciones asi que tendran una recompensa.iran a un campamento de verano! todo ira bien hasta que algo o alguien amenaze con eliminarlos a ambos arrastrando junto a ellos lo que mas quieren.HABRA MxF. pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

EL CAMPAMENTO

ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE SANDRA EQUIHUA Y JORGE GUTIERREZ.

EL INICIO DE TODO

Ahora en estos momentos en los que estoy sola solo puedo pensar en una cosa ¿como fue que me emocionaba ir a un campamento!!? esto es horrible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

todo hubiera estado bien sino hubiera dado ese maldito paseo por el bosque, pero en mi opinion no fue mi culpa yo sentia que algo me llamaba, me atraia, algo tan oscuro como facinante a la vez, no pude resistirme a si que me decidi a ir;

Asi que ahi estaba en el bosque tan oscuro y solitario, sentia una especie de fuerza que consumia mis fuerzas y mi control sobre mis actos, de repente senti una rafaga de...... de..... no se que era pero no era algo que yo conociera se movia tan rapido que apenas pude descifrar la direccion por donde se dirigio.

sin que yo pudiera estar lista para recibir un ataque sucedio; la anterior rafaga que tanto me habia atraido y debilitado se arremolino sobre mi haciendo un remolino entre sus movimientos, este remolino era entre un blanco y un azul electrico esto logro levantarme del suelo y yo no podia hacer nada para evitarlo , tenia todo mi cuerpo paralizado, al borde del panico. Pensaba que nada peor podia sucederme en ese momento , pero despues de todo me equivoque..... otra vez. El remolino golpeo una de sus partes sobre mi , al principio solo pude soltar un grito muy pequeño que ni siquiera podia ser audible pero luego fui forzada a soltar uno mayor ya que senti algo que me quemaba en todo el cuerpo pero en especial en el cuello. el dolor era insoportable tanto que de un momento a otro y tanto de que ya no tenia suficientes fuerzas quede inconsiente, lo que fue un alivio instantaneo contra el dolor.

fue un sueño perfecto pero todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, asi que en este caso solo desperté. Estaba en el mismo bosque de la noche anterior , pero todo habia desaparecido, no habia quedado nada del remolino; bueno si habia algo:

solo unas pequeñas marcas de pasto quemado pero nada que probara que lo que sucedio anoche fuera real.

Con un monumental esfuerzo me arrastre hacia un pequeño claro de agua a escasos metros de mi, habia algo raro

y diferente

en mi. Primero mis ojos tenian un matiz de cobrizo , extrañamente elctrizante. Y lo segundo y probablemente lo mas aterrador de todo en mi cuello de el lado derecho tenia una marca,

parecia un tatuaje aunque solo tenia la forma de una media luna.

En esto es lo unico en lo que no he dejado de pensar en estos ultimos 2 dias, todo esto me paso al llegar a este campamento, aun no me han asignado compañeros pero seguramente mañana lo haran. vendran como unos veinte camiones de niños nuevos. solo esperro que no se den cuenta de lo que me ha pasado, porque inexplicablemente mi comportamiento cambio muy drasticamente, los demas niños actuan como si me temieran , pero hay algo que me preocupa la marca que empezo siendo una simple media luna, ahora tenia mas formas dibujadas; definitivamente se va a formar una figura pero, ¿porque, a mi!!!!? esto es lo que mas me molesta, de tantos que estamos aqui por que yo tuve que sufrir esto.

ESPERO ENCONTRAR LA RESPUESTA PRONTO

Y AQUI TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPITULO, COMO YA SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA ESTE CAPITULO AUN NO TRATA DE MANNY NI FRIDA ES UN PERSONAJE NUEVO QUE POCO A POCO IRAN DESCUBRIENDO, Y QUE TENDRA UNA IMPORTANTE PARTICIPACION EN MI HISTORIA, POR FAVOR COMENTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AUNQUE SEA BUENO O MALO


	2. Chapter 2

BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, Y AHORA SI TRATA SOBRE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE SANDRA EQUIHUA Y JORGE GUTIERREZ.

BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR, EMPIEZO CON LA HISTORIA...

EL CAMPAMENTO

ÚLTIMO DÍA DE CLASES (manny POV)

Ya es por la mañana, por primera vez en mi vida tengo ganas de levantarme; hasta que me doy cuenta de la realidad. Puede que sea el ultimo dia de clases pero tambien podria ser el peor de todos.

_"mañana se daran los resultados finales de los examenes" dijo la maestra lupita_

Esas palabras eran las que no podia sacarme de la cabeza, en circunstancias normales no me habrian molestado pero ahora si; papa se habia cansado de mis desastrozas notas asi que decidio ponerme un limite, o me sacaba buenas notas en el examen o me iba a tener que mandar a un lugar.

¿y cual era ese lugar? nada mas y nada menos que un campo militar, a!! pero eso no era lo peor , lo malo del campo militar es que iba a incluir un programa de escuela de verano

ademas de que tenian politicas estrictas lo que significaba que no iba a poder usar el cinturon de el tigre mientras estuviera ahi. Sin embargo lo que en verdad me deprimia era en que todo el verano no iba a poder ver a mi mejor amiga de todos los tiempos: FRIDA.

Y seguramente si ella sacaba malas notas tambien le darian un castigo , pero por alguna razon no me lo quizo mencionar, talvez era algo peor que mi futuro castigo.

Bueno lo único que me queda es afrontar las consecuencias, e ir a la escuela. Miro al reloj y me doy cuenta que voy a llegar tarde.

-lo que me faltaba!!!!- digo en un tono sarcastico, tomo mi mochila y corro hacia la puerta sin tomar desayuno alguno. No tengo tiempo ni de pensar , solo necesito llegar a la escuela, normalmente si hubiera estado en mis cabales normales hubiera utilizado la hebilla de el tigre, pero esta vez era la exepcion.

Ahora vino a mi mente lo que se lo podia decir "la sentencia" que de otra forma se le podia denominar como examen, fue todo un horror, sin mencionar que hasta sali mareado de tantos circulos que vi. pero lo mejor de todo esto es que este examen contara para un 80% de la calificacion!!!!!!!!!!!!

sin duda ya todo estaba perdido para mi.

Apenas logro divisar la escuela, llego corriendo , me detengo de un muro si es que no quiero perder el equilibrio. No es por la velocidad que llevaba, sino que en este momento mi mirada se dirigio hacia mi mejor amiga.

allí estaba ella tan linda como siempre, con su perfecto cabello azul, sus ojos...............

Podria haber seguido con estos pensamientos por un largo tiempo si no me hubiera dado cuenta que detras de mi estaba el temor de los temores:

El subdirector chakal..

No tuve mas remedio que emprender la huida hacia adentro de la escuela antes de que se diera cuenta de mi sola presencia, no necesito mas problemas en este dia...

llego con dificultad hasta donde esta frida.

-hola- me dice sin muchas ganas, y no puedo culparla seguramente siente lo que y estoy sintiendo ahora.

-hola- le respondo, la verdad ninguno tiene muchas ganas de hablar.

-lista?- le pregunto para tratar de animarla.

ella solo da un suspiro y mantiene sus ojos hacia abajo; no debi haberle mencionado el tema.

-oh, vamos frida todo estara bien- dije tratando de remendar mi error

-te lo prometo-

Y AQUI TERMINO MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO, LO HUBIERA HECHO MAS LARGO PERO TUVE UN BLOQUEO DE INSPIRACION. BUENO MI TERCER CAPITULO VA A SER CONTADO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE FRIDA!!!!!!!!!!!

SIN MAS QUE DECIR.................

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.


	3. Chapter 3

YA SE QUE PARECE QUE MORÍ, PERO TRANQUILOS HE VUELTO DESPUES DE CASI UN AÑO. SIENTO HABERME OLVIDADO DE ESTE FANFIC PERO ES QUE PENSE QUE NO ERA TAN INTERESANTE, PERO AHORA GRACIAS A UNA AUTORA DE NOMBRE: ZANNA-CULLEN ME DECIDI A VOLVER A ESCRIBIRLO Y A TERMINARLO.

EN FIN BASTA DE TANTO BLA BLA BLA…

AQUÍ LES DEJO EL TERCER CAPITULO.

_**SUCESO INESPERADO**_(pov Frida)

Después de una pésima mañana lidiando con el malhumor que tenia, llegue a la escuela , a los pocos minutos llegó Manny corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-hola- le dije, no era muy comodo platicar con todas las cosas que pasaban por mi mente.

-hola- me respondió de igual manera, parecía que el tambien tenia demasiadas cosas en su cabeza.

Suspire y mantuve mis ojos fijos en el suelo, el se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.}

-oh, vamos Frida todo estara bien- dijo mirándome a los ojos , los cuales nunca me había fijado que tan bonitos eran.

- te lo prometo- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa en sus labios, a la vez la cual me sacó de mi sueño para introducirme en otro. Espero que no se diera cuenta.

-Confiare en ti- le dije con el humor un poco compuesto. –pero caera completamente en tu conciencia si no es asi- le dije con tono bromista.

-aceptare el riesgo- dijo exagerando el gesto con la mano.

Ya mas animados los dos nos dirijimos hacia el salón de clases, todos los demás en la escuela estaban asustados , incluso algunos preparaban fría y cuidadosamente su huida del país con boletos y todo, pero nosotros estábamos bien , por ahora.

Soportamos el dia bastante bien , con las cosas que habitualmente pasaban , como unos cuantos comentarios hostiles de zoe aves principalmente dirigidos hacia a mi, la constante compañía de david , y varias bromas de los demás chicos. Para suerte de nosotros las calificacones se entregarían hasta la ultima clase. Pero después de todo, el tiempo tenia que pasar y llego lo que mas temiamos aparte de al subdirector chakal claro esta, había llegado la hora de nuestro infierno personal lo que traducido seria la ultima clase del dia.

Cuando llegamos todos ya estaban sentados, asi que nos dirijimos rápidamente a nuestros asientos. En el lugar reinaba un silencio sepulcral , tanto que se hubiera escuchado un alfiler al caer, todo esto solo podía significar que todos estábamos tan nerviosos , que casi nos da un mero infarto cundo la profesora comnezo a hablar.

-chicos, como les había avisado, hoy será la entrega de calificaciones- mientras decía eso nadie en la clase se atrevía a hablar. – y los que no aprueben tendrán que cursar la escuela de verano- estas palabras dibujaron en el rostro de varios chicos una expresión de terror, admito que tambien en el mio al voltear a ver a Manny vi que tenia la misma expresión que yo.

La maestra empezó a decir los nombres de varios niños , los cuales simplemente se levantaban resignados de su lugar y avanzaban como si estuvieran en un funeral. No me había dado cuenta de que casi a todos les habían entregado la calificacion, bueno no a todos…

-y por ultimo-dijo la profesora con aire sorprendido. –frida Suarez y manny rivera-.

Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo, yo solo rezaba para que no nos fuera tan mal, ya que no estaba en mis planes pasar el resto del verano encerrada en un salón de clases. Cuando tuve la boleta en mis manos me atrevi a echarle un vistazo, y lo que vi me corto la respiración…

Eran las mejores calificaciones que había obtenido probablemente en toda mi vida, no podía creerlo pero al menos no iba a estar atada a la escuela mas tiempo. En cuanto regrese a la realidad vi a Manny sonriéndome de oreja a oreja. El tambien había obtenido suficiente calificación como para pasar el verano juntos, deseaba con ansias a que timbraran.

Mi deseo se hizo realidad y justo en ese momento sonó la campana, todo el mundo salió corriendo del salón, Manny y yo nos rezagamos un poco a propósito.

-te imaginas todo lo que vamos a poder hacer?- le pregunte entusiasmada

-mas bien que no vamos a hacer?-me dijo igualmente entusiasmado.

-bien pensado- le sonreí aun mas.

-nos vemos aquí en una hora para empezar nuestro verano- me dijo

-hecho-dije y los dos nos echamos a correr hacia nuestras respectivas casas. Al llegar a la mia y después de entregar mi boleta mi padre levanto los ojos de ella y me sonrio.

-sabia que lo lograrías mija, y por eso te tenemos una sorpresa- me dijo

Una sorpresa! Me preguntaba que seria , tal vez serian los gogles rojos nuevos, que había visto ayer…

-que es?- la curiosidad me ganó.

-bueno es algo para que puedas hacer en el verano- me dijo con una expresión sospechosa.

Lo mire con expresión expectante.

-esta bien te lo premio será ir a un campamento de verano- cuando mi padre me dijo esas palabras vi con claridad como todo lo que había planeado para el verano se venia abajo.

Como no quería defraudar a mi padre le prometi que iria , por lo menos me iba a librar de mis hermanas. Lo mas difícil de todo iba a ser decírselo a Manny, no sabia como hacerlo y mucho menos quería hacerlo.

Ya casi había pasado la hora que acorde con Manny , Sali de mi casa tenia que decírselo ahora, después de todo mañana me iba. No quería pensar en que tenia que pasar todo el verano con montones de chicos estirados a los que no conocía, mas por que era un campamento para chicos y chicas que tenían en cierta forma habilidades "únicas" ni yo sabia que significaba eso. Cuando iba llegando a donde nos íbamos a reunir, vi a Manny a la distancia, parecía un poco triste, pero no sabia porque. Seria mejor acercarme.

…

CONTINUARA

AQUÍ TERMINA EL TERCER CAPITULO DE MI QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO. EN FIN GRACIAS POR LEERLO. POR FAVOR PASEN Y COMENTEN LA HISTORIA!

NOS VEMOS LUEGO!


	4. Chapter 4

BUENO YA VOLVI DE NUEVO Y DE PASO LES DEJO EL 4° CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA, ESTA VEZ ES DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE MANNY. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…

…

_**LA SORPRESA Y UN VIEJO CONOCIDO **_ (pov Manny)

En cuanto acorde con Frida reunirnos en una hora salí disparado a mi casa, al llegar fui hacia mi padre y le entregue mi boleta. Después de unos instantes de verla levantó la vista hacia mi con el entusiasmo brillando en los ojos.

-sabia que lo lograrías y por eso te tengo un regalo- me dijo

No podía contener mi emoción ni refrenar mi curiosidad. Tenia que saber que era.

-que es- pregunte entusiasmado

No podía imaginarme lo que me podía dar mi padre, talvez incluso lo podría compartir con Frida..

-bueno tu regalo será…- dejó una pausa intermedia, creo que para hacer esto mas dramático –que iras a un campamento de verano!-

No podía creerlo, después de todo ni siquiera iba a poder a pasar el verano con Frida, me libre de de la escuela de verano pero pase lo que pase la mala suerte me estaba persiguiendo.

-será divertido- me dijo al notar la cara que había puesto la cual seria de disgusto.

-bueno… si tu lo dices- dije rindiéndome, podría intentar escaparme pero seguramente el ya lo había pensado anteriormente.

- y cundo me voy?- pregunte muy desanimado.

-mañana mismo, será mejor que empiezes las maletas- dijo sin perder el entusiasmo.

-esta bien- susurré con el ánimo aun mas aplanado que antes.

Me dirigí en silencio hacia mi habitación. No quería pensar en lo que me esperaba.

-este Manny…?- dijo mi padre desde la cocina. Me devolví y asome la cabeza por la pared de las escaleras.

-si papá?- conteste. Se veía como si se hubiera olvidado de mencionarme algo importante.

-no vas a ir completamente solo al campamento- me dijo – tambien va a ir tu primo Diego-

-diego?- estaba sorprendido sobre todo porque no había visto desde que teníamos 5.

-porque acaso el no vive muy lejos?- dije curioso, diego vivía en otro estado era por eso que no nos veíamos demasiado.

-bueno si… pero eso es otra noticia. El y su familia se van a mudar definitivamente aquí- dijo papá, se veía contento de que nuestra familia se mudara.

- vaya y cuando llegan?- no podía dejar de hacer preguntas , debía admitir que a mi tambien me emocionaba un poco volver a verlos.

-tu primo llegará hoy en la tarde , y el resto mañana por la mañana- dijo – además seria bueno que lo recibieras- dijo en tono autoritario lo que daba a entender que no había opción.

-esta bien- dije, y voltee a ver mi reloj ya casi daba la hora, y debía reunirme con Frida además de tener que esperar a diego. Lo que me preocupaba era que después de todo iba tener que darle malas noticias a Frida, el verano iba a ser definitivamente aburrido sin ella. El campamento al que iba a ir era para chicos con "habilidades únicas", papá solo me había dicho que hallaría a otros chicos como yo. ni idea que significaba aquello.

Sin darme cuenta de donde iba, di en la cuenta de que ya había llegado al lugar en donde me iba a reunir con Frida, como no había rastro de ella; me sente en un banco a esperarla sumido en mis pensamientos, al poco tiempo escucho unos pasos acercarse al voltear veo a Frida acercándose hacia mi, tenia una expresión triste en su rostro.

Me levante y termine de dar los pasos hacia ella. La mire a los ojos y ella me devolvió la mirada.

-tengo que decirte algo- dijimos al mismo tiempo, eso nos sacó una sonrisa momentánea, que desapareció al instante.

-tu primero- le dije. eso hizo que pusiera una expresión aun mas triste.

-bueno…- susurro , parecía que le era difícil continuar.

-si?- la insté.

La segui mirando por un rato pero ella no me devolvía la mirada, la mantenía fija en el suelo lo cual no significaba nada bueno.

-es que no voy a poder pasar el verano contigo ya que me van a mandar a un campamento de verano- dijo haciendo una mueca.

Seguramente mi rostro demostraba sorpresa. Frida mostro una expresión preocupada al ver que no respondía nada.

-que pasa?- me pregunto.

Levante la vista hacia ella y vi que me observaba con la ansiedad escrita en sus ojos.

-tu tambien tenias que decirme algo , no?- dijo seguramente tratando de distraerme pero lejos de distraerme me llevó mas a la tristeza.

-si…- dije en un suspiro –a mi tambien me van a mandar a un campamento de verano- dije todo esto lo mas rápido posible.

- de verdad?- dijo con una ligera sorpresa en su rostro. – y a cual vas a ir?- preguntó muy intrigada.

- del nombre ni idea, solo se que es para chicos con "habilidades únicas- dije mientras cerraba los ojos y los mantenía asi.

-habilidades únicas?...- dijo Frida con un hilo de voz.

-es confuso verdad?-dije mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando por fin abrí los ojos vi que la anterior sorpresa que habia demostrado Frida no era nada comparada con la que tenia ahora en su rostro.

-que pasa?- pregunte.

-lo que pasa Manny… es que yo tambien voy a ir al mismo campamento que tu- dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa. Yo estaba en un total estado de shock, había oído lo que había oído? o mi mente ya me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

- es enserio?- pregunte totalmente confundido.

Ella solo siguió mirándome y asintió yo tambien mostraba una gran sonrisa, lo cual era inevitable en este momentos.

-entonces que estamos esperando?- dijo Frida impaciente dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la dirección contraria, pero de pronto me acorde de que tenia que esperar a mi primo. La tuve que detener del brazo.

-espera, todavía tenemos que esperar a alguien- le dije

-a alguien? A quien?- preguntó Frida.

- este , mi primo diego…- le dije un poco avergonzado. – el tambien ira con nosotros al campamento-

Frida adopto una expresión un poco extraña, como si tratara derecordar algo.

-no lo conoces- dije un poco divertido.

-oh… ya decía yo que no lo recordaba- dijo pensativa.

Me rei ante su respuesta.

-y cuando llega?- dijo con curiosidad.

-mmm… supongo que en un par de minutos- le contesté.

Los dos nos desplomamos en la banca donde estaba sentado hace unos momentos, pasamos un rato hablando de cosas sin importancia los dos ya muy aliviados de que íbamos a pasar el verano juntos , no iba a ser aquí en la ciudad pero ya nos las arreglaríamos, de vez en cuando echábamos una mirada hacia la estación de autobuses que estaba enfrente de nosotros; no fue sino media hora después que un camión plateado y rojo se detuvo en la parada y de el salió un chico de cabello castaño. Ese era Diego.

Llevaba una pequeña mochila al hombro y una maleta en el otro brazo,en cierto modo erámos parecidos, excepto por el color y forma de cabello, tambien el era de una tez mas clara pero aparte de eso los dos teníamos mas o menos la misma estatura, y teníamos la misma edad. Lo único demasiado notable era que él era el único miembro de la familia que no tenia un objeto de poder, incluso sus hermanos tenían uno; pero para el no tenia importancia. Lo cual yo no comprendía muy bien.

Al vernos parados alo otro lado de la calle, sonrió y vino a reunirse con nosotros.

- hola, tanto tiempo sin verte primo- me saludó

- hola diego, vaya que has crecido- le respondí

-bueno algo tenia que hacer de mientras- bromeó

en ese momento recordé que Frida y diego aun no se conocían.

-ah si, diego te presento a Frida-

- Frida el es diego-

Frida y diego sonrieron y se estrecharon las manos. Después de soltarse las manos diego tenia una expresión de curiosidad.

-son novios?- preguntó

-NOOO!- dijimos los dos separándonos un poco levemente sonrojados.

Diego parecía avergonzado por haber insinuado que eramos novios, sonrio en forma de disculpa.

-y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó diego.

Era cierto, que debíamos hacer ahora, lo mas lógico seria ir a mi casa a que dejara sus pertenencias.

-vamos a mi casa- sugerí

-esta bien- dijeron Frida y diego al mismo tiempo.

Los tres nos fuimos platicando emocionados, nos enteramos de que diego tampoco quería ir al campamento sino que lo obligaron al igual que a nosotros. La platica pronto discurrió a otros temas con los cuales podíamos distraernos un rato. Cuando llegamos a la casa del macho, subimos hasta mi habitación después de mostrarle a diego la suya y pasamos el resto de la tarde en tretenidos; cuando ya iba a atardecer nos despedimos de Frida que decidió a irse a su casa ya que todavía no había empezado a empacar, lo cual me recordó que yo tampoco, asi que en ayuda de diego empacamos las cosas que nos levo un buen rato debido a la cantidad de ellas.

Hecho esto ya no faltaba mas que esperar que nos depararía el dia siguiente y ver que nos deparaba ese dichoso campamento.

…

CONTINUARA

AQUÍ TERMINA EL 4° CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SI ES ASI ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO EL CUAL LO SUBIRE LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE QUE SERIAN UN PAR DE DIAS MAXIMO. Y SI NO LES GUSTO PUES NI MODO.

POR FAVOR PASEN Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

DE NUEVO ME ENCUENTRO AQUÍ Y LES DEJO EL 5° CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, ESTE CAPITULO VA A SER CONTADO DESDE LA PERPESCTIVA DE UN NUEVO PERSONAJE (el cual no es todavía el personaje del primer capitulo) AUNQUE VAN A PODER CONOCER AL PERSONAJE DEL PRIMER CAPITULO.

TAMBIEN AGRADESCO ALOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO MI HISTORIA EN TODOS ESTOS CAPITULOS EN ESPECIAL A:

ZANNA-CULLEN

GHOST STEVE

EN FIN AQUÍ EMPIEZA LA HISTORIA

…

_**LA LLEGADA AL CAMPAMENTO**_ (pov diego)

Ya era por la mañana cuando desperté, hoy va a ser cuando vayamos a ese campamento al cual francamente no deseo ir y ayer me entere de que mi primo y su amiga frida tampoco querían ir pero habían sido obligados a ir. Resignado me levante de la cama y me vesti, cuando Sali de la habitación ya todos estaban despiertos.

-hola- salude a los tres riveras que estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa.

-hola- me saludaron por igual los tres. Me senté intentando despabilarme en el camino me sentía muy cansado y me encontré deseando que ya acabar a el día de hoy pero para mi pésima suerte todavía era el inicio.

-chicos, están preparados?- preguntó mi tio Rodolfo el cual se veia muy feliz.y yo no podía entender tal cosa.

Manny y yo intercambiamos una mirada significativa y solo asentimos. manny tenia suerte al menos el iba a tener a alguien con quien pasar el verano pero yo estaba completamente solo, no era muy justo que digamos o eso es lo que creía.

Después del desayuno pasamos por Frida y mientras me mostraban la ciudad ellos tambien se despedían de sus lugares favorito eso me causaba un cierto deje de gracia pero debía admitir que me contagiaron la nostalgia por este lugar, era triste dejralo y raro tambien porque no conocía ninguno de estos lugares.

En menos de lo que pensamos ya había pasado casi todo nuestro tiempo libre y ya era hora de que nos recogiera el camión del campamento. Fuimos a la casa de Frida para ayudarla con el equipaje y gracias a dios ya estaba advertido sobre los perros que había en su casa y logtramos esquivarlos bueno casi del todo por que uno me había alcanzado y arrancado un pedazo de mi manga.

En menos de lo que quisiéramos ya estábamos los tres frente a la parada de autobuses esperando a que vinieran por nosotros. Después de unos 15 minutos divisamos un camión de color amarillo viniendo hacia nosotros. Era el nuestro.

Subimos al camión y escogimos tres asientos junto a la ventana que estaban desocupados, estaba adentrado en mis pensamientos por lo que vagamente mi di cuenta cuando nos despedían en la acera y tampoco me di cuenta cuando el camión empezó a avanzar. Pensaba en lo afortunado que era Manny, el tenia a alguien para pasar el verano lo que en traducción significaba que el se iba a poder divertir con Frida realizando sus tan características bromas. Pero yo me había quedado solo para este verano confinado a una soledad a la que por desgracia mia ya estaba muy acostumbrado dado que en mi anterior escuela nunca había sido popular aun menos teniendo a mis hermanos con sus objetos misticos de poder, los demás chicos los seguían a ellos sin tomarme en cuenta. Tampoco es que me importara demasiado ese tipo de cosas pero a los demás si lo que me había convertido eventualmente en lo que se llamaba un marginado social o algo asi no sabia muy bien.

El viaje en camión hacia el campamento estaba durando demasiado tiempo mas del que pensé tanto que cuando volvi a la realidad gire mi vista hacia la ventana y cai en la cuenta que nos adentrábamos en un bosque por un irregular camino de tierra cada vez íbamos mas profundamente por el bosque. Despues de unas cuantas super aburridas horas mas en el camión pude divisar a lo lejos un gran claro en el bosque y en ese momento por fin el camión llego hacia el claro.

Nos levantamos e intentamos estirarnos dado que todos estábamos adoloridos por permanecer sentados aunque no tuvo mucho efecto salimos del camión a recoger nuestras cosas. Después de lograr desenterrar miu maleta entre muchas otras y salir vivo y entero del intento fui a reunirme con Manny y Frida los cuales ya tenían maletas en mano.

Desde donde estábamos se podía admirar todo el campamento, era demasiado grande y se conformaba de muchas pequeñas cabañas y unas cuantas eran mucho mas grandes, se veian unas cuantas canchas en la parte final del terreno; empezaba a pensar que tal vez no la pasaría tan mal o eso pensaba.

En la selección de la cabañas nos dimos cuenta que al parecer las habitaciones iban a ser mixtas. Pero que campamento tan raro era este sin duda! Esperaba que no tuvieran algún problema con eso…

Pero lo que no esperaba es que nos tocara a los tres juntos en la misma cabaña, se suponía que en cada cabaña se seleccionaban dos chicos y dos chicas, me preguntaba si es que ya teníamos a nuestra cuarta compañera asignada.

-bueno esto no me parece tan malo ahora- dijo Frida mientras el entusiasmo se reflejaba en su voz.

Manny sonrió en respuesta de lo que dijo Frida y adivine que ya estaba planeando el verano completo, empezaba a sentir lastima por quienes estuvieran a cargo de nosotros.

Cuando por fin terminamos de arrastrar las maletas a la cabaña nos sentíamos exhaustos ya que era un gran camino y mucho menos era fácil arrastrar una maleta junto contigo sin mencionar lo largo del camino esquivando a chicos haciendo alardes de sus poderes o que simplemente estaban perdidos. Abrimos la puerta de la cabaña y entramos en el interior pero casi al instante nos percatamos de la presencia de otra persona aparte de nosotros.

Era una chica de mas o menos de nuestra edad de cabello de un negro intenso y piel blanca casi rayando a la palidez, usaba unos jeans oscuros y una blusa de cuello de tortuga que le cubria todo el cuello, eso era muy extraño dado que estábamos en verano pero lo mas notorio que había en ella eran sus ojos, eran muy sigulares de un color café mezclado con cobre nunca había visto ese tipo de color de ojos, era muy… diferente.

La chica después de mirarnos por un rato con una expresión preocupada y melancolica se levanto de su cama y llego hasta nosotros tendiéndonos la mano.

-soy lili ventura- dijo ella mientras nos estrechaba la mano por turno primero a Manny luego a Frida y por ultimo a mi.

-soy Manny rivera-

-yo soy Frida Suarez-

-y yo Diego Gutierrez-

-mucho gusto- dijo lili con una sonrisa pero sin que despareciera la melancolía de su rostro.

-igualmente- susurramos los tres.

Sin que me lo propusiera algo me decía que este verano iba a ser muy interesante, y aun no sabia el porque pero me empezaba a gustar.

La cabaña era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a cuatro personas , por el interior tambien estaba hecha de madera y contenía dos literas y dos baños separados por obvias razones. nos instalamos en nuestras respectivas literas, Frida compartiría con lili y yo compartiría con el viaje había sido demasiado cansado simplemente nos sentamos a platicar entre nosotros y naturalmente empezamos a bombardear a lili con miles de preguntas pero me daba la sensación de que semostraba un poco reacia a responder respecto a cuando había llegado aquí, no sabia porque pero me daba curiosidad.

Despues de un rato de conversación supimos varias cosas sobre ella, como por ejemplo que ella se iba a mudar tambien a su ciudad natal la cual era la ciudad milagro, tenia cinco hermanos y hermanas y cosas por ese estilo. Debo de admitir que fue muy interesante de escuchar.

En ese momento ya estaba completamente seguro de algo: este verano lo iba a pasar mejor de lo que creía.

…

BUENO AQUÍ TRMINA ESTE CAPITULO, CREO QUE ESTE ES UN POCO ABURRIDO PERO EN EL SIGUIENTE EMPEZARA LO MAS INTERESANTE DE LA HISTORIA.

EN FIN ME DESPIDO POR AHORA NO SIN ANTES PEDIRLES QUE DEJEN REVIEWS!

NOS VEMOS LUEGO!


	6. Chapter 6

COMO PROMETI, LES HE TRAIDO EL 6° CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA. DEBO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO MI HISTORIA Y A LOS QUE ME HAN APOYADO.

TAMBIEN SIENTO HABERME TARDADO TANTO CON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR PERO PASE UNAS SEMANAS DE LOCOS Y EN CUANTO ME VI CON UN TIEMPO LIBRE LO APROVECHE Y ME DISPUSE A ESCRIBIR. ESPERO QUE MIENTRAS LO SUBIA NO TUVIERAN DESEOS HOMICIDAS HACIA MI. JAJAJA!

EL TIGRE NO ME PERTENECE POR DESGRACIA, PERO LOS PERSONAJES DE DIEGO Y LILI SI! (hurra! Al menos me pertenecen dos personajes!)

AQUÍ EMPIEZA EL CAPITULO; LEAN Y DISFRUTENLO.

…

_**Sucesos Inesperados **_(pov Frida)

Ya llevábamos una semana en este campamento, ahora me daba cuenta lo equivocada que estaba cuando pensé que esto iba a ser aburrido, en este tiempo habíamos logrado volver locos a nuestros asesores con nuestras bromas en las que se podían contar, un par de bombas fétidas, globos de agua y otros rellenados con líquidos de dudosa procedencia, sin contar la bromas a otros chicos ya nos habíamos ganado un buen de enemigos ahí pero no importaba nada si tenía a mi mejor amigo Manny conmigo.

Pero si había algo que me mantenía preocupada desde hace un par de días era el hecho de que se estaba comportando de forma extraña conmigo, es como si estuviera entre enfadado o irritado conmigo bueno no sabía muy bien si era conmigo pero lo parecía, esto me hacia extrañarlo profundamente no sabía porque pero su actitud me hacía sentir extrañamente vacía empezaba a caer en la cuenta de que para mí el era algo más que mi mejor amigo cuando empezaba a reflexionar salían a relucir emociones que no había sentido hasta hace días, esto me hacía sentir tan confundida… y a la vez me hacia darme cuenta de lo ciega que había sido al no percatarme de lo que sentía por él. Claro también faltaba saber si me corresponderían.

Todo este embrollo empezó cuando estábamos aprendiendo a montar tiendas de campaña, no sé porque se impartía esto en un campamento, era tan aburrido…

El caso es que me hice un enredo con las varillas, y un chico que estaba a mi lado llamado Daniel el cual ya había terminado su tienda y hacia alarde de ella no dejo de mirarme de reojo hasta que se decidió a ayudarme con mi tienda, yo no quería que me ayudara pero ya no hubo remedio en cuanto la había terminado, cuando volví la mirada hacia Manny la vi con el ceño fruncido y la molestia descrita en sus ojos marrones. Incluso creo que fue mi imaginación pero vi que apretaba una varilla con sus manos más fuerte de lo necesario. desde ese día ese odioso chico Daniel me seguía a todas partes fastidiándome creyendo que yo era como una de esas chicas que se impresionan por cualquier estupidez naturalmente lo ignoraba pero eso en lugar de ahuyentarlo parecía que lo atraía mas, ya no lo soportaba, era imposible.

Pero lo que en realidad me mantenía ocupada y con la mente despejada de ese chico fastidioso era ver como Manny se ponía cada vez mas irritado y no saber el por qué de ese cambio. Por mi mente habían pasado miles de teorías algunas que incluían el secuestro ovni, el viaje en el tiempo y una jirafa. Una me pareció imposible, tal vez solo tal vez en una minúscula parte Manny podía ser que él se sintiera… celoso. Eso no podía ser, alguien no podía estar celoso a menos de que se tuviera a alguien por quien tener los celos.

Bueno tal vez no debía romperme la cabeza en esto, todavía. Era mejor que empezara a pensar en la excursión que iba a haber por el bosque era de parejas y la mayoría ya tenía con quien ir, yo iría con Manny por supuesto espero que mientras estemos solos podamos arreglar esta situación. Por otro lado diego iba a ir con lili esos dos ya se habían vuelto inseparables, después de que un día Diego encontrara a lili en ese lugar, el que tiene muchos libros… a si! La biblioteca del campamento. No sé a quién se le ocurrió la brillantísima idea (nótese el sarcasmo) de instalar una biblioteca aquí. Pero en fin desde entonces diego y lili siempre van a ahí, que chicos tan raros.

De pronto recordé que casi era hora de la excursión, así que fui en busca de Manny al que encontré debajo de un árbol con una expresión que usaba cuando estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, casi sin hacer ruido me acerque hacia él y me senté a su lado, lo mire hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía.

-como te sientes?- le pregunte con una sonrisa tímida. El me miro confundido.

-Porque me preguntas eso?- pregunto medio divertido.

-te lo digo durante la excursión, aquí nos pueden oír- le conteste, lo que me hizo ganar un poco de tiempo. En mi opinión Manny se veía un poco mejor de humor, bueno eso fue hasta que en la lejanía apareció Daniel, buscando algo con la mirada, lo cual para mi total desgracia era yo. Cuando me diviso me saludo con la mano y me hizo una invitación con la mano para que fuera con él mientras lanzaba una mirada claramente hostil a Manny, quien no se quedaba atrás lanzando la mas fría mirada que le había visto nunca. Cerró los ojos por un instante evidentemente molesto mientras yo lo observaba e ignoraba por completo a Daniel.

Cuando se calmo un poco, abrió los ojos y me miro con una disculpa en los ojos; estaba de más cualquier palabra. Yo le sonreí en respuesta.

Se levanto y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a mí también.

-nos vamos?- me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro aunque no lograba disimular por completo.

-si, será lo mejor- dije con un tono cauteloso, debía distraerlo lo más posible antes de que tuviera otro ataque de irritabilidad. Tome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, y fuimos a donde estaban todos reunidos, nos colocamos a un lado de diego y lili quienes nos saludaron con la mano, nosotros solo atinamos a hacer un gesto con la cabeza lo cual les desconcertó seguro pensaban que nos comportábamos raro pero eso no era tan importante en estos momentos. Vagamente escuche las instrucciones de los consejeros.

-procuren no alejarse mucho…-

-si se pierden lo que tienen que hacer es…

-lo más importante es…

-así que diviértanse-

Cuando me di cuenta todos ya estaban internándose en el bosque, Manny puso una mano en mi hombro indicándome que pasara primero. Nos internamos por un camino estrecho en el bosque nos dejábamos llevar por el camino sin saber a dónde íbamos exactamente, el día era hermoso, estaba un poco nublado pero era perfecto de todas formas, por primera vez en estos días me sentía con una paz difícil de evitar. Aun así tenia presente que debía hablar tarde o temprano con Manny.

El camino fue silencioso no era necesario decir nada, y al parecer los dos nos sentíamos cómodos con ello; todo a nuestro alrededor parecía que nos pidiera que guardáramos silencio, y así lo hacíamos disfrutábamos con el sonido de nuestras pisadas en el bosque eran un tanto refrescante. Adelante mío vi un gran tronco caído así que me delante un poco y me senté en el. Manny me siguió y se sentó a mi lado.

-lo siento- susurró afligido

-porque los sientes?- dije confundida. No creo que tuviera alguna razón para disculparse.

-por mi comportamiento, no ha sido el apropiado. Es solo que he estado confundido por algunas cosas- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

-tranquilo no pasa nada- dije tratando de consolarlo, sonaba tan afligido…

-pero no tenias nada que decirme?- trato de cambiar de tema, pero yo no iba a permitírselo, necesitaba algunas respuestas.

-no te enfades pero, porque has estado molesto?- dije tratando de sonar lo más suave posible, no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

-por ese molesto de Damián-dijo lo mas rápido que pudo, fue una suerte que le pudiera entender.

-Daniel- lo corregí inconscientemente. No fue mi intención, no estaba pensando con claridad, si así fuera ni lo hubiera mencionado, a menos que me quisiera ganar unas nauseas repentinas.

-como sea- dijo bruscamente, fruncí el ceño ante su tono, el no acostumbraba a hablar así y mucho menos conmigo, algo andaba mal.

-pero eso que tiene de malo?, es solo un fastidioso- dije aun sin comprender su punto.

-Frida no lo has visto?, a él claramente le gustas- dijo mientras en su rostro se podían leer demasiadas emociones, pero dominaban la tristeza y la frustración.

-pero… no puedo comprenderte, simplemente no te entiendo, que tiene que ver eso?- él había logrado confundirme aun mas, si es que eso era posible.

-es simple…- dijo él, haciendo una pausa para poder tomar aire, se veía un poco nervioso.

Lo mire expectante, de veras la respuesta era tan fácil? No lo sabía y lo iba a averiguar.

-es que no lo comprendes?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo solo pude negar con la cabeza.

-yo… te… te amo- dijo esto atorándose un poco en el proceso. Por mi parte yo estaba en shock, mis oídos me engañaban?, posiblemente. Pero debía asegurarme.

-que dijiste?- no era lo más brillante que había salido de mi boca pero era algo mejor que ese incomodo silencio. Manny me miro un poco exasperado, se levanto y comenzó a caminar por el estrecho espacio.

-sabia que no debía decírtelo aun, pero ya no podía soportarlo. Aun menos si tú terminabas andando con Daniel o con alguien más, eso no podía soportarlo.- dijo con una expresión desolada.

Cuando recupere el control de mis acciones, me levante y le tome de las manos.

-Manny escúchame- le dije atrayendo su atención hacia mí.

Nos miramos a los ojos por un largo rato, aunque para mí era como si el tiempo no pasara y eso estaba bien, pero también quería demostrarle lo que sentía aunque fuera con palabras.

-yo también te amo-susurre lo más claramente que pude.

El me sonrió con la mirada más tierna que le había visto dirigirme y me abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, yo le correspondí el gesto con la alegría fluyendo a través mío. Para nuestra desgracia ya era la hora de volver. Nos separamos para levantarnos pero sin soltarnos las manos, la sensación era maravillosa.

En poco tiempo volvimos por el camino, al llegar vimos a varios chicos que llegaban al mismo tiempo que nosotros, nos tumbamos en el pasto a disfrutar del sol que todavía hacia, en un momento determinado paso Daniel a un lado de nosotros miro por una fracción de segundo nuestras entrelazadas y después solo volteo la cabeza y siguió su camino. Al ver a Manny vi que sonreía de oreja a oreja lo que me hizo sonreír a mí también. De entre los chicos que llegaban vimos a diego y lili venir hacia, lo raro del asunto es que venían tomados de la mano al igual que nosotros, en cuanto lograron vernos se separaron súbitamente y luciendo avergonzados. Se acercaron mas a nosotros sin alejarse entre ellos, aun avergonzados llegaron hasta nuestro lado y también se fijaron en nuestras manos.

-deberíamos preguntar?- dijo lili conteniendo una sonrisa.

-y con ustedes que paso?- dijo Manny contrarrestando la pregunta de lili.

-nos vieron?...- pregunto diego preocupado.

Nosotros dos solo les sonreímos burlonamente mientras ellos solo se lanzaron miradas significativas. Se sentaron enfrente nuestro juntos pero aun sin contacto.

-entonces supongo que lo saben- dijo frustrado diego.

-Son novios- afirme yo con toda la satisfacción del mundo.

-ustedes también- dijo lili imitando mi expresión.

-esto… em…si- tartamudeamos al responder.

Los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio después de aquello, no podía creerlo, que día! Después de la situación tensa de la mañana había terminado con mi antiguo mejor amigo como mi novio ahora. Pensar en todo esto hacia que me dieran vueltas la cabeza, pero me sentía feliz y eso no lo quería cambiar.

Cuando ya había oscurecido decidimos volver a nuestra cabaña, sin darme cuenta estaba exhausta. Después de prepararme para dormir subí a mi cama pesadamente, y sin mucho esfuerzo en poco tiempo me quede dormida.

Era en la mas de la medianoche cuando me desperté, todo estaba muy oscuro como para distinguir algo, sin tener en cuenta mis acciones me levante de mi cama, me puse ropa adecuada para salir. Salí de la cabaña y sintiéndome como si mi mente estuviera nublada me interne en el bosque. Estaba en un pequeño claro y no sabía el porqué. De repente escuche un ruido muy extraño de tras mío voltee pero no distinguí nada al volver la vista de imprevisto llego hacia mí una luz brillante blanca y azul era como si fuera a atacarme. La luz me envolvió y fue lo último que supe de mi antes de desmayarme.

…

AQUÍ TERMINA EL 6° CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. CREO QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO ME EMOCIONE UN POCO ESCRIBIENDOLO, COMO YA HABRAN LEIDO LA HISTORIA EN ESTE PUNTO EMPIEZA A TOMAR FORMA. SI LES PARECIO INTERESANTE ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE ESTOY SEGURA QUE LES ENCANTARA, ESPERO QUE NO SE LES HAYA FORMADO UN INSTINTO DIABOLICO EN CONTRA MIO. SI ES ASI DEJEN REVIEWS Y SI NO…PUES TAMBIEN PASEN Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!

ATTO:

LINX22


	7. Chapter 7

BUENO YA CASI DESPUES DE UN BUEN TIEMPO LES TRAIGO EL SEPTIMO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE AQUÍ SE PODRIA DECIR QUE LLEGAMOS AL TRAMA DE LA CAPITULO LO ESCRIBI ESCUCHANDO LA CANCION DE HYSTERIA DE EL GRUPO DE MUSE, UN MUY BUEN GRUPO DEBO DECIR LO RECOMIENDO.

LEAN Y DISFRUTEN.

…

NUEVAS FACETAS (pov Manny)

Note que estaba aun muy cansado al despertar por la mañana, con mucha lentitud me incorpore de mi cama y me quede pensando un momento, era muy feliz ahora que mis preocupaciones de los días anteriores habían desaparecido y le debía este cambio a una sola persona, a Frida. Sonrei plenamente ante este ultimo pensamiento era obvio que esto se tornaba muy interesante pero era mejor que me levantara, salte de un solo agil movimiento de mi cama y fui a prepararme. Cuando Sali vi que no estaba Frida en la cabaña eso era muy extraño, pero no me preocupe de seguro solo había salido a tomar un paseo matutino, eso me animo un poco si salía ahora mismo podría encontrarla y acompañarla. No lo pensé dos veces y Sali de la cabaña cerrando la puerta detrás mio.

Afuera el clima estaba muy frio y nublado , sin mencionar el hecho de que todo el campamento estaba en silencio total no parecía que hubiera ni un solo alma en el lugar. Pero no importaba esto ahora debía buscar el camino que había tomado Frida.

Era muy dificil saberlo porque no había ninguna evidencia de ello, asi que como mi primera opción decidi tomar el camino que habíamos tomado el dia de ayer. Era muy fácil recordarlo por que ese tipo de cosas no se olvidan fácilmente y mucho menos considerando lo que significaba para mi. Cuando me adentre un poco en el bosque aun no se veia ninguna señal de Frida asi que segui caminando llegue hasta el tronco caído que visitamos ayer pero no encontré a Frida. Puse mala cara ante esto pero me decidi a andar por los alrededores si tenia suerte la podría encontrar antes del desayuno.

Pasee sin un rumbo fijo por los alrededores del bosque pero no vi en ningún momento a Frida, ya me estaba empezando a poner nervioso, respire profundo intentando calmarme había estado fuera por cerca de 2 horas, tal vez estaba exagerando y para estas alturas ella debería estar en el comedor con los demás, seria mejor que fuera hacia alla.

Sali del bosque retomando en cuanto pudiera el camino de tierra, cuando lo hice fue mas fácil retornar al claro del campamento. Al llegar fui directamente al comedor del campamento tome una charola y me servi un poco de lo que sea que hubiera ahí, la verdad es que no estaba poniendo mucha atención en eso. Cuando Sali de la fila me fui a sentar en una mesa que estaba a un lado de la ventana, lo bueno de ese momento es que el clima ahora había mejorado un poco y ya hacia un poco de sol.

Con la mirada intentaba encontrar a Frida pero con todo el alboroto que creaban los demás me era imposible. Después de un rato en la fila del comedor divise a mi primo diego y a lili. Venían escogiendo cosas. Cuando terminaron buscaban con la mirada donde sentarse asi que en cuanto llame sus atenciones hice señas para que vinieran a sentarse conmigo. Llegaron a paso rápido pero a llegar lili dudo en donde sentarse y al final opto por sentarse enfrente mio y por supuesto diego se sento a su lado.

-hola- dijeron ellos

-hola- dije lo mas cortésmente posible porque aun buscaba con la mirada a Frida.

-este… sabes donde esta Frida? Ayer quede con ella de ir a las canchas pero no se en donde esta- pregunto lili notando mi expresión.

-no la verdad es que no lo se, no la he visto en todo el dia. Pensé que estaría con ustedes - dije mientras mi animo decaía aun mas.

-nosotros tampoco la hemos visto. Pensamos que estaba contigo ya que cuando despertamos ninguno de los dos estaba- dijo diego confundido.

Me quede pensativo ante sus palabras era raro que ninguno de los tres la hayamos visto, el nerviosismo que había sentido antes ahora se tranformaba en preocupación intensa. Diego y lili pudieron convencerme de que esperara un poco que Frida aparecería pronto pero esa preocupación que no me abandonaba ni un segundo aumentaba según pasaba el dia de pronto ya era mas de medio dia y después cuando cai en la cuenta ya era el atardecer. Fui de nuevo convencido casi a la fuerza de que fuera a descansar ya que en ese tiempo Sali en busca de ella sin resultados al dia siguiente. En la mañana Sali casi en la madrugada para volver a emprender la búsqueda y asi con esta misma rutina habían ya pasado 3 dias solo con la diferencia que en estos últimos 2 dias ya no deseaba quedarme a dormir, luchaba con el cansancio con muy buenos resultados.

Ya no solo era la búsqueda de Frida sino que en este transcurso de estos días había pasado algo que inquietaba a todos, Frida no había sido la única que había desaparecido después de ella siguieron varios chicos y chicas que habían desaparecido misteriosamente, esas desapariciones eran siempre de noche sin rastro alguno de que hubiera habido una batalla digna de los chicos que habían desaparecido. Porque ellos no eran chicos normales ellos tenían poderes y no parecían haber intentado defenderse, eso hacia que los demás se sintiesen muy asustados y con temor de que ellos fueran los próximos, nadie sabia lo que pasaba ni lo querían averiguar.

Pero yo por mi parte no me rendía de buscar a Frida no me iba a dar por vencido de ello asi que ya cuando era mi cuarto dia de búsqueda Sali en cuanto empezaba a amanecer, y para mi sorpresa me encontré a lili afuera.

-Manny…- dijo en cuanto me vio acercándome.

-hola- salude rápidamente, segui caminando indicando a lili que me siguiera.

-manny, no es muy saludable para ti estar todavía despierto, no has descansado nada-dijo ella con un tono de preocupación por mi.

-tengo que seguir buscando- dije muy rápido, era doloroso para mi hablar de ese tema en voz alta.

-tambien debes descansar, temo que de un momento a otro se terminen tus fuerzas-dijo poniéndome la mano en el hombro.

La mire con ojos afligidos, apenas me conocía y yo a ella pero ya la consideraba una gran amiga y parecía que ella también a mi. Supo por mi mirada que no deseaba descansar, pero supongo que tenia algo de razón.

-por favor…- susurro mas preocupada.

-esta bien- dije rindiéndome. –pero no será por mucho, en cuanto despierte seguire inmediatamente, esta bien?-

-por supuesto- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. –no te preocupes diego y yo seguiremos buscando con los demás- dijo intentando tranquilizarme.

Negocie con ella para quedarme por lo menos hasta el mediodía y funciono, seguimos buscando pero con los mismo resultados de hace días. Cuando llego el mediodía diego y lili me obligaron a irme, y tuve que hacer caso ya que después de todo había hecho una promesa.

Fui con los pies arrastrando todo el camino hasta la cabaña, no quería demostrarlo pero la verdad si me sentía exhausto asi que en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada cai rendido.

Cuando desperté mire hacia la ventana y ya casi anochecía, me arregle y sali para continuar mi búsqueda, vi que casi todos ya estaban volviendo a sus cabañas, asi que espere a que todos regresaran y después de asegurarme de que todos habían vuelto o almenos intente asegurarme de aquello con la vista me interne en el bosque.

Esta vez decidi internarme aun mas de lo que acostumbraba siempre que salía de búsqueda me convertía en el tigre para tener mas agilidad, ya casi había caminado una hora y media cuando a unos 50 metros escuche ruidos. Me acerque lo mas sigilosamente que pude y cuando pude divisar la escena me quede en shock.

Era un pequeño claro del bosque y en el estaban diego tumbado en el suelo y una herida en el cuello por el cual salia un pequeño hilillo de sangre y también estaba lili junto a el arrodillada, pero ella tenia toda la boca llena de sangre y su camisa blanca también manchada de sangre incluyendo sus manos.

-tu…- dije lo único que me salió de la boca.

Ella se levantó rápidamente al ver que yo estaba allí me miro con ojos totalmente aterrados después miro a el cuerpo de diego aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-no! Manny no es lo que crees- dijo casi llorando con el terror destilando de sus palabras.

-fuiste tu! Tu eres una maldita chupasangre!- escupi las palabras.

-no! No… bueno… no se!- dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

-tu le hiciste esto a diego- dije señalándolo. –también tu fuiste la responsable de las desapariciones!-

-no!, porfavor Manny no es eso…- dijo en susurros. Yo no la escuchaba, la peor de las ideas cruzo por mi mente en ese momento.

-tu desapareciste a Frida!- todo mi ser se concentraba en la furia que sentía ahora no podía controlarme, me era imposible y no lo quería intentar.

-manny… por favor… yo… no…-tartamudeaba incontrolablemente mientras miraba a diego.

Yo aun no podía desterrar la furia que sentía y cada vez aumentaba mas pensando en el destino de los pobres chicos que habían desaparecido, ya tenia claro lo que iba a hacer…

-lo siento mucho- dijo ella por ultimo antes de salir corriendo con una velocidad muy rápida.

Eso no me lo esperaba pero ya había trazado un plan en mi mente, iba a tomar venganza de Frida, de diego, de los demás. Corri lo mas rápido que pude inclusive siendo el tigre hacia las cabañas, no me moleste ni siquiera en abrir la puerta asi que entre por la ventana. Tenia que recoger una pequeña cajita adornada que contenía una daga perteneciente a los rivera, esta se la habían heredado a diego pero era importante que la usara yo esta vez. Después de eso Sali en busca de esa… esa chupasangre.

…

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL SEPTIMO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LE HAYA MI OPINION PERSONAL ESTE CAPITULO ME GUSTO MUCHO AL ESCRIBIRLO, YA SE, YASE SEGURO CREEN QUE TENGO UN HUMOR NEGRO O ALGO ASI.

POR FAVOR SI NO LES GUSTO CAPITULO SEAN LIBRES DE DEJARME REVIEWS Y SI LES GUSTO, O LES ENCANTO, O LES FACINO YO NO VOY A IMPEDIRLES EL QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS.

ESPEREN PACIENTES EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

ATTO

LINX22


	8. Chapter 8

DESPUES DE SIGLOS Y MILENIOS HE VUELTO Y CLARO QUE NO VENGO CON LAS MANOS VACIAS, SINO QUE TRAIGO EL OCTAVO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA. EN ESTE CAPITULO ME HE INSPIRADO CON LA CANCION DE "DEJAME GRITAR" DE KUDAI. SIN MAS PREAMBULOS EMPIEZA LA HISTORIA

…

CRUEL VERDAD (pov lili)

Coria sin para lo mas rápido que podía por el espeso y lúgubre bosque era como si de esta forma pudiera escapar de todas las cosas que me atormentaban pero no , claro que no; aun hicioera lo que fuera no podría desterrar en toda mi vida las imágenes que hacia tampoco habia presenciado. De tan solo pensarlas me quitaban el aliento y me provocaban el no querer continuar lo único que me motivaba a seguir corriendo era el hecho que el pequeño instinto de supervivencia que había dentro de mi no quería morir, porque en el mismo momento en que me detuviera era precisamente aquel en que acabaría con mi existencia fuera de una manera u otra.

Definitivamente ya no podía seguir, se agolpaban varias cosas en mi interior: el cansancio, el dolor, la frustración, el miedo, y lo mas importante era que había sido demasiado débil y había dejado que las imágenes que mas temia se apoderaran de mi y mis actos. Sin aliento me derrumbe en el suelo totalmente sofocada, enterre con fuerza las manos en la tierra sientiendo la gruesa textura de esta y rompiéndola igualmente entre mis manos lo cual no desentrañaba un gran reto incluso era algo relajante, y lo hubiera sido en cualquier otro momento pero para mi no lo era ahora.

Al mirar ahora mis manos por primera vez recordé que tenia sangre en ellas, me quede observándolas un momento pensando como es que ahora me atraia la sangre? En mis momentos pasados incluso me sentía muy ansiosa al verla y sin duda no me gustaba. Pero todo había cambiado, yo ya no era como antes yo ahora era… una… vampira! Era muy difícil aun pensarlo no podía asimilarlo yo no podía ser eso , pero en triste realidad todo aquello era cierto.

Me sentía desolada ya no tenia a nadie a quien recurrir me había quedado completamente sola en esto, por demas comprendiendo que siendo como era ya no podría volver a ver a mi familia, ya nunca mas podría volver a estar con diego, deseaba desesperadamente reunirme con el como fuera, pero me era imposible, esta solo idea me hizo derramar lagrimas profundas y amargas.

Con el ultimo quede de fuerzas que tenia me levante y segui andando penosamente hasta que pude rastrear que había agua en las cercanías, segui con mi ruta hasta que por fin me encontré con la fuente del agua la cual era un hermoso lago, seriaun lugar perfecto para deshacerme de todo la sangre que estaba impregnada en mius manos, me agache para laverme las manos y la boca, con mi ropa ya no había remedio asi que la deje como estaba.

Con lo aterrada que estaba no podía escuchar ni siquiera algún pequeño ruido en las cercanías sin que mi terro aumentara mas y lo cual era muy difícil considerando que ahora podia escuchar a mucha distancia, se podía oir las aves nocturnas salir de caza, el suave movimiento de la hojas de los arboles chocando unas contra otras, este lugar era muy bueno para tomar un pequeño descanso, asi que aun siendo totalmente inecesario me decidi por encender una fogata, cuando estuvo lista me sente con los ojos cerrados tratando de tranquilizarme y poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en ello, no lo logre del todo pero funcionaba. De repente se escucharon un par de ruidos en los arboles que había cerca mio, decidi no tomar caso de ellos pensando que seria algún tipo de animal del bosque, pero los sonido seguían con mas frecuencia e intesidad. Abri los ojos e intente ver entre la oscuridad me era sencillo pero no parecía haber nada, me levante estando alerta dando miradas para todos los lados, los ruidos cesaron pero no deje de sentir una gran ansiedad y nerviosismo.

De repente una figura salió de arriba de la inmensa roca que actuaba como una pared macisa, y cayo secamente a unos escasos cuatro metros de mi, retrocedi rápidamente hasta topar con la roca al darme cuante de la presencia que me acompañaba.

Era Manny.

Venia como el tigre, aunque varias veces lo había visto transformado en el tigre nunca lo había considerado un peligro, pero ahora era la excepción debía admitir que nunca lo había visto de esa forma, cuando se acerco mas pude definir bien sus faciones que estaña muy sombrias y con una concentración extrema en los ojos, me aterraba estar enfrente suyo y no sabia exactamente que debía hacer. Seria una buena opción intentar salir corriendo de nuevo? Seguro que no, el volveria a encontrarme, ya lo había logrado una vez, y si saltaba que tan alto llegaría? Lo suficiente como para escapar? Tal vez no, mis animos ya estaban inexistentes asi que era mejor rendirme de una vez ya no tenia caso todo esto, y teniendo este pensamiento en la cabeza me deje caer lentamente hasta que estuve casi sentada en el suelo. Manny continuaba blandiendo contra mi, con una mano mostraba sus afiliadas garras y con la otra sostenía una daga adornada con hermosísimas piedras dignas de ser admiradas, y si todo resultaba como parecia que iba a ser seguramente tendría mucho tiempo para observarla de cerca y con lujo de detalle.

Quería que todo terminara de una vez ya no soportaba la presión , la presión de estar cerca de la muerte, de haber perdido a diego, de el dolor por Frida, todo me golpeaba al mismo instante y me impedía pensar con claridad, pero no me impedía divagar; ya tenia claro que diego estaba muerto… pero Frida no, ella solo había desaparecido talvez, si solo talves el me dejara ayudarle aun pudiéramos… no se. Si hubiera estado firme y apegada a mi decisión podría haber logrado erradicar ese instinto por sobrevivir, pero aun con ese dolor tan agudo no pude reprimirlo.

-por favor…- susurre inconscientemente. También alcanze a ver como Manny dudaba un poco de su posición pero en sus ojos aun se veía la decisión. Tal vez no era el instinto de supervivencia lo que hablaba talves lo que quería decir es que terminara con la expectativa y que fuera rápido o algo por el estilo, no podía definirlo estaba muy mareada para eso.

-tu no lo mereces…- susurro afligido y enojado al mismo tiempo; puede que tuviera bastante razón para creer que había sido yo, que mas se pensaría de ver a un vampiro a un lado de alguien desangrándose, eso era muy lógico. Pero aun después de todo deseaba aclarar las cosas, por lo que me levante de un salto lo que hizo que Manny se pusiera en alerta de inmediato.

- Manny, no es lo que crees-volvi a repetir las palabras que hasta hace varias horas dije.

– dame un minuto para explicarlo todo, si no te convences ; juro que no protestare y tomare la culpa por todo- dije intentando ganar un poco tiempo por mas minúsculo que fuera.

Manny bajo la cabeza pensando lo que le había propuesto, fue unos cuantos segundo pero para mi se hicieron horas, cuando por fin accedió a eso alegando que no tenia nada mas que perder.

Intente respirar profundo para calmarme y poder hablar con claridad.

-56…55…54- me apuro Manny con el seño fruncido y el rostro aun mas sombrio.

-esta bien! Esta bien!- dije un poco asustada. No tenia la mas minima idea de cómo empezar. Asi que decidi por contar como había empezado aquel dia como después de que el se fuera a descansar seguimos buscando y que nos sepramos diego y yo , también relate aun con gran pesar como después de haber estado buscando a diego y temiendo que el también hubiera desaparecido lo encontré ya herido en ese claro también inclui como es que había llegado el hasta ahí y creyo que yo había sido la culpable, le mire expectante pero no se podía descifrar lo que pensaba.

- no te creo- dijo al fin.

-porque no?- pregunte a mi vez, había dicho todo lo que había pasado.

-la sangre, no explicas porque tenias sangre- dijo duramente. El tenia razón no lo había dicho, pero es que me avergonzaba de eso.

- a.. bueno eso… fue… porque, porque me manche al arrodillarme junto a diego- mi respuesta dudosa no le convenció para nada, me miro acusadoramente para que le dijera la verdad.

-entonces porque tenias la boca con sangre?-

-esta bien te lo dire!, lo que en realidad paso para que tuviera sangre en la boca fue que… emm. Bueno como soy vampira…- como se suponía que le dijese? No tenia idea.

-Si?- dijo impaciente.

Esta bien! Mordí a un animal, y no me enorgullesco de eso!- estaba sumamente avergonzada, baje la vista y la matuve asi.

-aun asi no te creo-dijo desviando la vista.

-pero…- dije al instante pero fui interrumpida.

-facilmente pudiste haber inventado todo eso-dijo.

-dame una sola razón por la que debería creerte y lo hare-dijo sin abondonar su postura tensa.

-nunca le haría eso a diego, acaso eso no es suficiente explicación?- dije en un hilo de voz, si seguía hablando sobre eso, me iba a echar a llorar.

Manny suspiro y se recargo sobre un arbol que estaba a un lado suyo, parecía no decidirse.

-dejame ayudarte a buscar a Frida, si empezamos ahora tenemos mas posibilidades de hallarla, vamos! No pierdas tiempo aquí conmigo…-

También era doloroso para el hablar de eso, pero al fin después de meditarlo asintió y por primera vez en ese dia lo vi relajarse un poco.

-bien puedes venir. También supongo que confiare en ti , y toda la cosa. Es mejor salir en la mañana-dijo acercándose y sentándose recargado en la roca.

-gracias- suspire aliviada.

-tengo una pregunta- me dijo. Asentí para que me dijera.

-como te convertiste? O como llegaste a ser eso?- lucia realmente intregrado.

-no estoy segura pero lo único que si se es que fue el primer dia que vine aquí, tambie fue una horrible experiencia-

-y nunca pensaste que por eso le podía pasar algo a diego?- dijo mirándome de reojo.

-el ya lo sabia-dije con naturalidad.

-que!-volteo a verme de lleno.

-si , lo supo desde el dia en que me encontró en la biblioteca, y aun sabiéndolo no le importo lo que era y me ayudo. Es por eso y por mas por lo que nunca me atrevería a hacerle algo- dije cerrando los ojos.

-te entiendo- le mire y sentí que el sentí lo mismo por Frida.

-hablando de otro tema, que es esa daga?- dije intentando cambiar de tema.

- es una vieja daga de mi familia tiene una leyenda muy interesante aunque esta le fue heredada a diego, estoy muy seguro de que me servirá esta vez-dijo el mirando largamente la daga.

-Me contaras alguna vez la leyenda?- pregunte muy intrigada.

-si claro, pero que tal mañana? Te la contare en el camino- dijo Manny, lucia un poco cansado y lo comprendi yo me sentía igual.

-esta bien- fue lo ultimo que se dijo. La noche caia con toda su fuerza encima de nosotros y no tardamos en resentirlo. Solom esperaba que no tuviera pesadillas demasiado reales.

…

Y AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LES INVITO A DEJAR REVIEWS.

TAMBIEN SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA DE LO QUE PUEDE PASAR ESCRIBANLO EN UN REVIEW Y TRATARE DE INCLUIRLO.

PRONTO DEJARE EL NOVENO CAPITULO!

ATTO

LINX22


	9. Chapter 9

NO PUEDO CREERLO, NO HE ACTUALIZADO EN… BUENO CREO QUE ES MEJOR NO MENCIONAR TIEMPO ASI SERA MUCHO MEJOR PARA MI EGO.

Antes de que me culpen y clamen por mi sangre me gustaría compartir con ustedes la razón de mi ausencia: me enorgullece admitir que después de muchas dudas he iniciado mi pequeño proyecto de escribir algo por mi cuenta, algo que es inédito y por ahora no es nada más que algo de aficionado pero que deseo se convierta en algo más serio.

PERO ES MEJOR YA NO ENTRETENERLOS MÁS Y DEJARLES AQUÍ EL NOVENO CAPITULO DE "El campamento".

Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Sandra Equihua y Jorge Gutiérrez.

…

Capitulo 9

¿Acaso ya es demasiado tarde? (Pov Manny)

La mañana fue el momento más tranquilo que había tenido hasta este momento. El letargo que provocaba el sueño evitaba que me devolviera a la realidad; una realidad que odiaba con todo mi ser. Como nada podía ser para siempre al fin todo lo que había bloqueado volvió a mí como un cubo de agua fría; doloroso y paralizante. Me enderecé cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido recargado en una gran roca que tenia mas pinta de ser una pared, lentamente puse en orden mis pensamientos, me pregunte qué era lo más importante que había sucedido hasta ahora y solo surgieron dos respuestas: Frida y Diego.

Si, ellos eran lo más importante ahora, lo único que debía ocupar mi mente. Pero no pude evitar que una ligera vocecilla en lo más profundo de mi mente me recordara el evento de ayer con lili, lo que era. La vocecilla creció y creció hasta convertirse en otro punto de igual poder como lo eran las desapariciones, no tenía idea como reaccionar ¿debería asustarme? No tenia tanto miedo como creí que lo tendría al enfrentarme a algo de esta magnitud pues yo convivía muy a menudo con cosas que no eran para nada comunes, sin ningún miedo me había enfrentado a sartana de los muertos, robots y un sinfín de cosas. Esto no debería ser muy diferente a mi parecer, pero sí que había diferencias, había peleado con "enemigos" y ahora me encontraba confundido acerca si lili era uno de ellos o por el contrario. Sé que anoche me contesto todo lo que yo le había pedido con una sinceridad evidente pero aun tenía un instinto que me impedía confiar completamente al menos hasta que encontrara a Frida que supiera que en realidad volvía a estar a salvo, conmigo.

Me levante lentamente y me percate de que estaba solo. Era muy raro, ya me habían abandonado? Me sentí enojado y empecé a recoger mis cosas entre ellas mi daga ornamentada. Estaba a punto de irme cuando vi a lili llegar, me sentí avergonzado por ponerme furioso tan rápido y me concentre en controlarme.

-hola…- dijo con aire nervioso al verme ahí parado preparado para irme. Me deshice rápido de mi postura y volví a dejar mis cosas en el suelo.

-hola, creí que te habías ido- dije tratando de explicar mi reacción.

En sus manos yacían un montón de manzanas verdes.

-no, solo fui a ver si encontraba algo comestible en el bosque- contesto mientras alzaba las manos y prosiguió – tuve mucha suerte, encontré un manzano- se acerco mas y deposito las manzanas a un lado de los restos de la hoguera.

Mire fijamente las manzanas por un tiempo seguramente mi mirada de deseo me delataba, tenía mucha hambre no había probado bocado desde ayer. Me senté cerca y tome una deleitándome de su sabor. Lili me imito y la mire algo extrañado; se percato e mi mirada y sonrió en respuesta.

-puedes comer?- le pregunte mas intrigado todavía, antes no había puesto suficiente atención en los detalles pero ahora parecía como si fueran vitales.

-es muy raro pero si, si puedo y al parecer también lo necesito-miro hacia el suelo mientras trataba de explicar – no sé cómo es posible pero no parece como si fuera un… bueno tu sabes que, completamente normal, hay cosas que me hacen diferente a los demás, como lo del sol; y como solo tenemos simples novelas para guiarnos, pues los resultados no son buenos- termino dubitativa.

Me quede pensativo por un momento pero luego decidí que era mejor empezar la búsqueda, se lo dije y acepto al instante; así que preparamos lo escaso que teníamos para irnos.

-tienes alguna idea a donde ir?- pregunte inocentemente una vez que no habíamos internado en el bosque. Pareció dudar un momento viendo para varias direcciones hasta que pareció encontrar lo que deseaba.

-ahí!- dijo con alegría emanando de su voz.

-a una montaña?- pregunte con escepticismo. Esa montaña, la única del lugar se alzaba imponente delante de nosotros con afilados picos adornando su punta.

-si, si pasa algo extraño aquí en el bosque tal vez este en la montaña- dijo decidida –además- prosiguió- no será un viaje en vano, desde ahí podremos ver si algo importante sucede en los alrededores- termino con una sonrisa triunfal.

- mmm tienes razón, tal vez es lo mejor. Podríamos estar perdidos por días aquí si hallar nada de importancia- medite seriamente – está bien vamos para allá-. Empezaba a alegrarme de haber dejado que me ayudara en la búsqueda; hasta ahora todo iba muy bien.

Me transforme en el Tigre y corrimos a máxima velocidad, eran muchos kilómetros por recorrer pero llevábamos un buen trecho cuando ocurrió algo extraño. El entorno cambio y se hizo más pesado, los árboles tomaban un aire siniestro y todo el lugar parecía querer alejarnos de aquí; mire a lili y vi que tenía la misma expresión que yo.

-que sucede?- pregunto asustada lili.

-no lo…- hasta ahí quedo mi frase cuando una voz mucho más fuerte que la mía resonó por el lugar.

"felicidades pequeños mortales"… arrastraba las silabas como si lo disfrutara, era una voz horrible y siniestra con la cadencia del fondo de una tumba. "tan lejos han llegado por sus amiguitos y tan poco han logrado… vengan a mí para sufrir su mismo destino" después de eso solo se escucho un eco de una fantasmagórica risa.

Solo hubo silencio después de eso.

-que era esa cosa?- pregunto lili finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

-esa cosa…- susurré furioso –esa cosa es la que tiene a Frida!- dije fuera de mis casillas.

-entonces estamos cerca, vamos!- dijo adelantándose por metros, la seguí por otros 8 kilómetros.

Cuando estábamos apenas en los alrededores más alejados de la montaña fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que en efecto no era una montaña, si no un volcán. Me sentí extrañamente reconfortado ante aquella imagen recordando a la ciudad milagro, pero el sentimiento se desvaneció al seguirle el de la decisión por estar cerca de Frida.

Tan cerca estábamos cuando sucedió el segundo suceso extraño.

Una ráfaga de viento chocó contra nosotros, no nos hizo daño pero hizo que nuestro entorno se volviera aun más pesado, estaba seguro de que se volvería a escuchar de nuevo esa voz pero nada sucedió.

-que raro ahora no se escucho nada, mejor seguimos- hable sin volverme y cuando avance dos metros me di cuenta de que nadie venía detrás. Mire sorprendido y regrese; lili se mantenía recargada en un árbol sin moverse.

-que sucede?- le pregunte.

-de que sirve esto?- dijo sombríamente.

- a que te refieres? Vamos a encontrar a Frida- respondí sin conocer a donde quería llegar con esto.

- tú lo oíste Manny, esa voz lo dijo todo. No hemos logrado nada, y tal vez ni siquiera lo logremos- dijo con desesperación y un fondo de frustración.

-si lo lograremos, todavía no es demasiado tarde- dije enojado, por supuesto que todavía había esperanza; lo sabia e iba a demostrarlo.

-¿acaso ya es demasiado tarde? Si quiera te lo has preguntado! Esto es una causa perdida! Ya todos estarán…- no termino la frase solo siguió mirándome sin haberse movido de su sitio.

-ESTARAN QUE!- grite furioso, era inconcedible; ahora me arrepentía de haber dejado que esto sucediera.

-muertos- contestó sin inmutarse. –sabes que Frida estará entre ellos.-

-BASTA!- volví a gritar, aun mas fuerte que antes. –si crees que esto es causa perdida por qué entonces no te vas!- le exigí.

- PUES ES LO QUE VOY A HACER!- grito –todo lo que quería ya está perdido para mí- fue todo lo que dijo antes de volverse y correr por el bosque.

Supe que se refería a diego y me sentí mal por un momento pero no basto para disminuir ni una decima la cólera que sentía.

Ahora tendría que seguir yo solo, sabía que estaba cerca y no habría nada que me detuviera.

Salí disparado sin cambiar mi rumbo hacia el volcán y llegue a las faldas del volcán en poco tiempo me detuve considerando como escalaria los frágiles peñascos que le rodeaban cuando la "voz" volvió a resonar.

"traigan al chico! también a la inmortal. A los dos los quiero VIVOS!" grito al final, no comprendí lo que quería decir pero lo más inquietante era… a quien o a quienes se los decía?

No había terminado de decir eso cuando de repente se oyó un chillido horrible, cuando de los peñascos empezaron a arrastrarse extrañas criaturas… parecían reptiles como lagartijas pero de color rojo chillante parecían estar al rojo vivos recién salidos del volcán.

NO tenía planes de huir los iba a enfrentar; no hubo tiempo de cambiar de opinión cuando llegaron justo enfrente mío. Con increíble rapidez se lanzaron a mi caza mordiéndome y tratando de desgarrar mi traje de el tigre.

Pude con ellos fácilmente pero no parecían rendirse o sentir dolor; no fueron el único de mis problemas.

Extrañas masas negras también descendieron a mi búsqueda y estas fueron ganando la batalla; cada vez que me golpeaban me quitaban fuerza, si seguían así pronto no podría sostenerme en la batalla.

Poco a poco iba decayendo unos segundos más y sería el fin.

Caí al suelo esperando el golpe de gracia.

Y en ese instante todo acabo abruptamente, esas criaturas me dejaron en paz, el dolor acaeció; estaba muerto?, no la muerte no era tan dolorosa. Antes de irme por completo vi una silueta humana acabar completamente con las criaturas; después me desmaye.


End file.
